Ne meurt pas que ferais je sans toi
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Nikita se fait tirer dessus... Michael arrive peut être trop tard... lises l'histoire pour savoir le suite et faite un review du premier chapitre.


C'est un peu long comme histoire mais ce n'est pas grave j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage… mais bon.

Alex et Nikita sont face à face, arme braqué l'un sur l'autre. Personne ne parlait, elles se regardaient, quand tous à coup on entendit un coup de feu, suivi d'un deuxième, Nikita s'effondra au sol. Alex jeta son arme loin d'elle et couru vers Nikita, elle se mit à genou devant elle, sorti une seringue et piqua dans le cou en lui disant

Alex: Sérum paralysant

Alex ferma les yeux de Nikita en lui disant adieu et parti de l'entrepôt en pleure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael arrive à l'entrepôt très anxieux car il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Nikita, il marchait rapidement arme devant lui quand il s'arrêta net quand il vit avec horreur le corps de Nikita interne sur le sol. Il se précipita sur elle en criant son nom, Michael se mis à genoux devant elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Michael pleurait depuis qu'il avait trouvé le corps. Michael pris Nikita dans ces bras et parti vers sa voiture, il déposa sur le siège arrière le corps de Nikita démarra la voiture et parti à son appartement. Arriver là-bas, il déposa Nikita sur le canapé et alla à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Il revient avec le verre d'eau et s'assoie sur les genoux en face de Nikita et commença à parler même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'endenterait plus jamais

Michael: (les larmes coulait et il prit la main de Nikita) Si tu savais comment je t'aime et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire et maintenant tu es morte. Je pourrais plus jamais te voir le sourire le matin, ni t'entendre rire, ni te consoler quand tu pleurais. Tu sais avec le recul, j'aurais dû t'écouter, il y a cinq ans de ça. Aujourd'hui on serait ensemble, la Division ne serait plus là, on serait sûrement marié, avec des enfants, une grosse villa, avec des grandes fenêtres comme tu les aimes. Maintenant tu es morte, si tu savais comment je le regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit je t'aime plus souvent et ne pas avoir te...

Il n'a pas pu continuer, car un bruit de voix l'interrompue. Il releva la tête et vit le corps de Nikita pris de convulsion. Il se releva rapidement en criant

Michael : Niki! Oh mon dieu! dit-il en criant

Michael pleurait mais cette fois de joie et non de tristesse, car Nikita est vivante.

2 heures plus tard

Nikita avait encore de la misère à respirer, mais elle allait mieux. Michael pris Nikita dans ces bras, en l'embrassant partout

Michael : Si tu savais comment je suis heureux que tu sois envie, ma vie sans toi n'est rien Niki. Je t'aime

Nikita: (en respirent lentement) Moi aussi, je t'aime Michael.

Michael embrassa Nikita amoureusement et leur nuit se fini bien.

Quelques mois plus tard,

Avec beaucoup d'aide, La Division n'existait plus, mais un heureux évènement attendait Nikita, mais elle le savait déjà.

Flash-Back

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, car depuis quelque temps elle avait des nausées matinales, elle mangea deux fois plus que d'habitudes, et un matin elle avait décidé d'aller voir un médecin. La nouvelle que le médecin lui avait apprise était plus que bonne.

Médecin : Félicitations, Madame vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois,

Depuis ce jour il est passé une semaine et aujourd'hui elle avait décidé qu'elle allait le dire à Michael aujourd'hui. Quelque heures plus tard, Michael rentra de travail, en criant le nom de Nikita, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et alla embrasser Michael

Nikita: Salut mon amour

Michael: Salut, puis ta journée ?

Nikita: Super et toi le travail ?

Michael: Bon deux nouveaux contrat.

Nikita: C'est bien, tu viens manger le dîner est prêté

Michael la suit avec plaisir, car il sait qu'elle cuisine très bien. Pendant le souper ils ont parlé de tous et de rien. Après le souper Michael vas travailler dans son bureau avec Nikita qui l'aide puisqu'ils travaillent dans la même compagnie. Vers 22heures, ils allèrent se couché, Nikita était blotti dans les bras de Michael, quand elle décida de lui dire à propos de sa grossesse elle prit la main de Michael et le déposa juste en bas de son nombril où le ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Michael releva sa tête avec les yeux écarquillés et sourire apparu sur son visage.

Michael : (les larmes aux yeux) Je vais être papa dit-il en criant

Nikita : (en l'embrassant) Oui Oui.

Michael se releva rapidement du lit en tirant Nikita avec elle, il l'a fait tourner partout dans la pièce en criant qu'il va être papa.

3 mois plus tard 

Nikita marchait vers le bureau de de son mari Michael pour aller faire signer des documents très important, arriver à son bureau elle ouvre la porte et rentre elle avança jusqu'au bureau avec un sourire et tend les documents à Michael.

Nikita : tu peux les signées s'il te plait, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Michael : Bien-sûre ! Alors comment allez – vous ?

Nikita : Nous allons …

Elle tomba à terre en criant et se tenant le ventre, car elle avait une douleur horrible. Michael qui assiste à la scène se précipita sur sa femme, la souleva du plancher et sorti rapidement de son bureau avec Nikita dans ces bras qui est semi- consciente.

Michael : (criant à sa secrétaire) Annuler tous mes rendez-vous.

Secrétaire : (en criant aussi) Oui bien-sûre monsieur.

Michael sorti de son immeuble et marchait vers sa voiture, il déposa sa femme sur le siège arrière, l'attacha et parti s'assoir sur le côté conducteur et démarra en trombe.

30 minutes plus tard

Arriver à l'hôpital, il se stationna rapidement, pris Nikita dans ces bras et se mit à courir vers l'entrée en criant. Un médecin se précipita sur eux en appelant les infermières prennent Nikita en charge et l'emporte dans une salle d'examen. Le médecin resta avec Michael se retourna vers lui et lui demanda

Médecin : Qu'est – ce qu'il lui arrive?

Michael : (inquiet et stressé pour sa femme et son enfant) Elle est venue faire signer des documents, on parlait quand d'un coup elle s'est effondré en criant de douleur et après je suis arrivé ici et elle était inconsciente. Je peux savoir ceux qui lui arrivent docteur.

Médecin : (en voyant le regard inquiet de Michael, il essaye de le rassurer) Je ne sais pas encore, mais inquiété vous pas on va très bien s'occuper d'elle.

Et sur ce point, le médecin tourna les talons et parti vers la salle d'examen où Nikita a été amené.

2 heures plus tard

Michael attendait encore des nouvelles de sa femme et de leur enfant.

1 heures plus tard

Un médecin arriva enfin avec un visage d'enterrement quand Michael l'a vu arriver il se releva immédiatement et avança vers le médecin et lui demanda ce qui se passe.

Médecin : (avec le visage d'enterrement) Euh… comment vous le dire, votre femme es dans le coma, mais la vie de votre enfant n'est pas en danger.

Michael : (un peu moins inquiet pour son bébé, mais très inquiet pour sa femme) Comment ça dans le coma ? Et combien de temps elle peut être dans la coma.

Médecin : Malheureusement j'en ai aucune idée en 20 ans de carrière j'ai très rarement vu sa et pour le temps cela dépend d'elle, cela peut durer quelque jour, des mois, ou des années. Mais voilà la deuxième nouvelle, si au 9 mois, elle ne se réveille pas et que son état se détériore, nous allons devoir faire une césarienne et débrancher votre femme… je suis vraiment désoler monsieur.

Michael : (les larmes aux yeux) Je veux en aucun cas que vous la débrancher. Elle va vivre j'en suis sûre et certain.

Médecin : Ne vous inquiété pas c'est pas pour aujourd'hui et je suis sûre qu'elle va se réveillé avant le terme. Bon je dois aller voir d'autres patients si vous voulez aller la voir elle est dans la chambre 230.

Michael : Merci.

Et le médecin parti, Michael souffla et se dirige vers la chambre que le médecin lui avait indiquée. Rendu devant la porte, il hésita d'ouvrir la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, il rentra dans la chambre très inquiet et en larmes, il alla chercher une chaise et s'assoie à côté du lit de Nikita et pris la parole

Michael : (en larmes et pris sa main) Je ne sais si tu m'entends mais j'espère que oui. Je ne veux pas te perde une autre fois, on a été séparé trop longtemps je ne veux pas encore une fois revivre le cauchemar que j'ai vécu il y a 11 ans de ça. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perde. Bat- toi pour moi, pour notre enfant, pour Birkhoff, pour Alex et Owen.

Il resta là jusque le sommeil l'emporte dans un rêve de cauchemar.

Dans le rêve de Michael 

Il l'a voyait couché sur ce lit d'hôpital avec tous ces machines branché sur elle, il lui parlait quand tout à coup le moniteur cardiaque s'emballe et la ligne devient plat et là Michael se réveilla en sueur sur la chaise.

2 mois plus tard 

Michael venait tous les jours voir Nikita, il lui parlait, caressait son ventre qui était rendu à 7 mois de grossesses. Les médecins cherchaient encore la cause de son coma mais aucun résultat. Chaque mois la gynécologue faisait des échographies.

2 mois plus tard 

Mickael venait de sortir de la salle d'échographies avec un sourire triste sur le visage, il vient d'apprendre qu'il va avoir deux enfants et non un seul. Michael alla prévenir tout le monde de la nouvelle et ils le félicitèrent. Il restait quelques semaines et les enfants devrons sortit. Michael comme à son habitude parlait avec Nikita et lui apprit la grande nouvelle. Seul une mauvaise nouvelle vient de s'ajouter sur ces épaules l'état de Nikita ce détériore et les médecins réclament la signature de Michael pour débrancher Nikita après la césarienne. Chaque fois Michael partait sans répondre ou déchirais le document.

3 semaines plus tard

Aujourd'hui c'est la césarienne de Nikita qui est toujours dans le coma.

4 heures plus tard

Michael se tenait à côté du lit de sa femme avec sa fille dans ces bras et parlait à sa fille et leur fils est dans la couchette d'hôpital à côté du lit de sa mère.

Michael : Elle te ressemble tellement, elle a les mêmes yeux que toi, les cheveux son de ma couleur et notre fils il est magnifique il te ressemble un peu mais il détient plus sur moi. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou senti quelque chose mais Alex, Owen et Birkhoff sont venus te voir très souvent. Alex et Owen sortent ensemble depuis presque 1 ans et ils commencent déjà à parler du mariage en fait ils sont fiancées et dès que tu te réveilles ils veulent officialiser leur union, moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu te réveilles pour que tu puisses voir nos magnifiques enfants.

Alex, Owen et Birkhoff arrivent à la chambre pour voir les enfants puisque Michael les avait appelés pour qu'ils viennent.

Alex et Owen arrivèrent à la chambre où Nikita est, ils se regardèrent quelque secondes et rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils avancèrent jusqu'aux lit, Alex se place devant le lit et Owen se place derrière Alex et l'entoura de ses bras ca taille comme pour la protéger. Alex pris la main de Nikita et commença à parler.

Alex : Salut Nikki. C'est Alex et Owen je ne sais pas par où commencer, tu me manques tellement, même si tu es juste dans le coma. Owen et moi ont vas bientôt se marier. Tu sais ont a vus tes enfants ils sont tellement magnifiques, ils vous ressemblent tellement. Michael et toi vous avez fait du beaux travaille. Bon on va y aller, bye, maman.

Owen : Revient nous vite, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend, moi, Alex, Michael, Birkhoff et tes deux enfants. Les pauvres ils n'ont même pas de noms tes deux bouts de choux. Michael ne les a pas encore choisis, il attend que tu te réveilles pour prendre la grande décision.

Alex et Owen quittèrent la chambre. Birkhoff et Michael sont aussi venus la voir, lui parler et jouer avec les enfants.

2 mois plus tard

Nikita est toujours dans le coma, ces enfants venaient d'avoir 2 mois.


End file.
